


导师异闻录——光之子（七、八）

by mindbaize



Series: sorey&mikleo [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindbaize/pseuds/mindbaize





	导师异闻录——光之子（七、八）

【七】

 

经不住蕾娜的热情挽留，史雷和米库里欧决定在这里留宿一晚。鉴于女主人的身体不适，米库里欧决定亲自下厨，于是两人又跑出去购买食材。由于普通的店无法使用金币，被拒绝多次后他们进了一家超高级食材店终于花出了一枚金币在店长和全体员工恭敬目送下买了一堆东西回来。  
晚饭是史雷与米库里欧一起合作的，但是毕竟史雷沉睡了几百年醒来才没多久，只能凭着记忆制作自己曾经的自信之作——“麻婆咖喱豆腐”。加上“曾经”两个字是因为某人把自信之作毁地一塌糊涂，没掌握好火候与时机把豆腐变成了焦炭色。麻婆咖喱豆腐少不了辣椒，可能是这个世界的辣椒跟格林伍德的不一样，也有可能是史雷买错了辣椒，他放的量确实与记忆中差不多，但成品却是闻起来辛辣刺鼻看起来又黑糊糊的一盘东西。  
米库里欧摇了摇头，在史雷心痛的目光中把那盘黑暗料理扔进了垃圾桶，重新做了一份麻婆咖喱豆腐。  
“喔！就是这个味道！好吃！”史雷试吃了一块后激动地眼睛里直冒星星。  
“所以，你的自信之作已经变成我的得意作品了。”米库里欧敲着汤勺一旁笑道。  
“给我时间练习练习，马上就能找回原来的手感的！”  
“那你要加油咯！”米库里欧也不想再打击他，转手塞给他另外一个碗，“给你的，你最喜欢的东西。”  
“哇！这是——香草冰淇淋！”  
史雷迫不及待地挖了一勺放进嘴里，在冰凉的刺激下抖了一个哆嗦，又愉快地吃下第二口。端着碗的手在轻微抖动，史雷眯起眼，连眉毛都拧在了一起，嘴唇也抿地紧紧的，好一会后激动到紧绷的脸才舒展开，他发出一声长长的感叹，脸上满是幸福的表情，拉长了尾音：“好——好吃！！！”  
“这可是我的‘自信之作’！”米库里欧得意道。  
“啊米库里欧你好坏！别学我的语气说话啦！”史雷吞下一大口冰淇淋抗议道。

 

晚饭后回到房间，史雷展开双臂一个“大”字躺在床上，感受着身下柔软的质感，青年脸上一本满足：“啊，好舒服啊！”  
米库里欧环视了房间，这里居然只有一张床，看着躺在唯一一张床上的好友，长发天族面露纠结，要跟史雷挤一张床吗？  
史雷的手臂撑着脑袋，侧卧起看向好友，“米库里欧做的香草冰淇淋还是那么好吃，莎蒂喜欢的不得了。诶……米库里欧你这是什么表情？”  
明明霸占了唯一的床，当事人却一无所知，米库里欧头疼地走到沙发前坐下，双手抱胸唠叨，“史雷，你能不能先把鞋子脱了再躺床上？”  
“啊……哦……”青年坐起身乖乖应道。  
“还有。”  
“还有啥？”  
“去刷牙洗脸洗澡！”天族眼睛一瞪，“晚上我跟你一起睡！”  
晚上我跟你一起睡？  
史雷感觉大脑嗡了一下，接着终于后知后觉地发现整个房间只有一张床。他红着脸，结结巴巴道，“好，我马……马上去！”  
几乎逃一样飞奔进浴室，史雷双手撑在洗漱台上，看着镜子里狼狈的自己，拍了拍脸，接着表情慢慢变成狂喜。  
房间里，长发天族倚靠在沙发上仰头捂住脸，多少年没跟史雷挤一张床了？记忆里就算在何方，也就只有少年时期吧，那时候两小无猜，几乎分享着所有的秘密，住在一起睡在一起在他们看来是再平常不过的事。直到爷爷教育他们“史雷是人类，必须学会独立。”年少的米库里欧还不服气，“我也要独立！”于是何方的大家给他俩各自建了房子，才没几天，两人又腻歪在一起，你睡我的床我住你的家。最后爷爷也头疼地不管了，他想着孩子总是会长大的，自然会懂事。  
传来浴室门开的声音，史雷探出头发还湿漉漉的脑袋，睁大的绿宝石眼睛四下转动，悄悄瞄着好友。  
“洗完了就赶紧出来。”  
史雷赤裸着身体，只在腰间围了一条浴巾，走了过来把手上的毛巾递给米库里欧，带着讨好的笑坐在他身边。  
“诶？米库里欧你在看什么？”史雷见他一直盯着自己，忍不住问。  
“你呀不知道穿件衣服再出来吗？万一着凉了怎么办？”米库里欧皱眉唠唠叨叨说着给史雷擦头发，心里却感慨史雷的体格真的很健壮，明明吃的都差不多硬是比自己壮了一大圈，就算是现在的自己仍略输一筹。天族接过毛巾覆在滴落着水滴的褐色头发上，轻轻揉拭着，神色温和中带着一丝宠溺。  
“我的衣服刚换掉还没洗，再说我也没带换洗的衣服啊！”史雷一脸无辜，啥也没准备就被扔到这个世界，不久前还在为钱的事发愁呢。“要不我去找蕾娜小姐借一件？”  
“就别给人家添麻烦了，记得明天出门多买几件衣服。”  
“那我现在怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办，难道你会天响术吗？”米库里欧叹了一口气，“老办法，我帮你‘冻干’。”  
“对哦，还真有你的！”  
“把头低下去一点。”  
“嗯。”史雷听话地低头，视线顺着米库里欧的手肘动作一起一落，连同自己的心跳，仿佛变成了同一频率，他眯起眼，全身心的享受这个特殊服务。  
米库里欧很认真地把那些因为水而粘在一起的湿漉漉的头发搓地蓬蓬的，因为是夏天的缘故就算是夜晚温度也不算低，再加上一直开着窗有风吹进来，水汽很快就蒸发了。  
“擦干了，在想什么呢？”米库里欧收起毛巾，顺手还帮史雷理顺已经搓成鸡窝似的头发。  
“什么都没想……啊，阿嚏！”史雷用力吸了吸鼻子，惹来米库里欧又一顿说教。  
“不穿衣服招报应了吧？再怎样你现在还是人类，万一冻感冒生病了怎么办？这种常识还不懂吗……”  
“停停停够了米库里欧我知道错了！”史雷感觉脑袋突然爆炸，连滚带爬地爬上床像个团子一样把自己裹在薄毯里，然后探出脑袋委屈地看着米库里欧，“这不是没衣服嘛。”  
天族转身走进浴室，随后里边响起一阵漩涡的水声，再等他出来时手上多了史雷的衣服。  
“我都洗干净弄干了，赶紧穿上。”米库里欧把手上的薄衬衫甩向史雷，不偏不倚地罩在他头上。

当晚，两人一起睡在同一张床上，还好床够大挤得下两个人。夜深人静房间也已经熄灯，只有窗外照进来的月光还能带来微弱的光亮。  
史雷睡不着，他把手枕在脑勺下仰头看着朦胧不清的天花板，开口，“呐，米库里欧。”  
“嗯？”米库里欧原本快睡着了的，听见史雷的声音后他又睁开眼应了一声。  
“接下来我们打算去哪？”  
“你想去哪？”  
“既然北荒暂时去不了，不如我们去南方看海吧！”  
“大陆的最南边吗？”  
“没错！”  
“你的空间怎么这么跳跃，不是最北就是最南。”  
“那，米库里欧想去哪？”  
“去海边吧。”  
史雷嘿嘿笑了笑，把手缩回毯子里侧身环住米库里欧的腰，脑袋也凑过去靠在他的肩上，惹得天族的身体一阵紧绷。史雷动了动头选了个舒服的位置靠着，手却更加用力地环紧，慵懒地哼哼道，“什么嘛，说了半天米库里欧还不是一样想要去海边。”  
“那是因为我也没看过海。”米库里欧的脸被史雷的头发蹭到有点痒，他平静说着边伸手挡开那几撮不安分的呆毛，但在手臂抬起的那一刻，另一条强壮的胳膊穿过他的腋下，史雷稍稍用力，原本平躺着的天族就被迫侧过身面朝着他。  
米库里欧不喜欢强迫别人也厌恶被他人强人所难，但只有面对史雷是例外，只要是史雷希望的，他都会下意识思考接下来该怎么做。米库里欧顺着那胳膊的力侧过身，问道，“你想干什么。”  
明明是疑问句却听不出半点询问的语气，本来就不打算说这句话的，他已经默许了史雷的动作却碍于自己的矜持还是要说一句。  
房间的窗户开在史雷的背后一侧，而现在轻柔的白色月光静静流泻在米库里欧的脸上，就像是一层薄纱轻盈飘逸。水色的长发散落在床边，有几缕不安分的贴在脖颈，如水般的月色从窗外倾泻而入，均匀地洒在发间，镀上透明的光芒，那双紫色的眼眸变成了世界上最清澈绮丽的宝石。  
月下美人，史雷的脑海里只剩下这四个字。  
他现在一动也不动，连眼睛都没眨甚至还屏住了呼吸，生怕惊扰了这幅美丽盛景。  
米库里欧感到奇怪，突然间面前的好友就像定住了一样，而且，眼神似乎过于赤裸了点。  
“史……”沉默了几分钟后米库里欧想开口，确实他的腰被史雷牢牢环住有点难受，但还没说完就被史雷抬手打断。  
这回轮到米库里欧一动不动了，史雷的眼神跟平时不一样。平日里那双清澈的翡绿眸子坦然平和，米库里欧再熟悉不过，自认为能从那双眼睛里读懂他全部的情绪，而这次似乎有些不明的复杂意味混杂在里面，鲜亮的深绿色眼睛里闪烁着莫名的光，这是他第一次没能读懂。  
史雷把贴在天族脖颈上的几缕头发撩到脑后，又把手伸到额下极其轻柔地甚至有点小心翼翼地把他的刘海掀起，露出了镶嵌着绿宝石的额冠，那是米库里欧从不轻易示人之物，他所珍贵的、人类母亲的遗物。  
米库里欧是想挣扎的，那个额冠对他来说意义重大，就算是史雷也要先经过他同意才能触碰那件东西，他用力抓住了禁锢在自己腰上的手臂，想要挣脱时对上了史雷的视线。  
“米库里欧，好美。”  
诶？天族愣住了，耳畔传来低沉的声音，史雷就那么直直注着他。现在米库里欧读懂了，那双眼里有的是款款的温情和爱恋，然后他愣住了，那种眼神米库里欧见过，但不是在史雷身上，而是在下界时，人类恋人之间才能看见的神色，除此之外史雷的眼神里还多了占有和欲望的意味。  
这一刻米库里欧似乎明白了什么。  
腰上的手又用上了几许力道，史雷抱住米库里欧往自己这边靠的更近些，支起上半身，俯下头，带着热意的呼吸打在天族的脸上，接着温凉的唇上传来炽热的触感。意识到史雷在做什么后米库里欧并没有推开他或者表现出抗拒，反倒是抬手按住他的脑袋主动回应他加深了这个吻。  
史雷现在非常非常惶恐，他没法控制自己。他的理智告诉他不能这样做但身体却不受控制地抱紧米库里欧，亲吻到那片柔软的时候史雷知道自己停不下来了，他的理智在一点点崩溃，他只知道自己很喜欢超喜欢米库里欧，心里盛满的爱意几乎要溢出，他想告诉米库里欧自己很喜欢他喜欢到神魂颠倒的地步但就是不知道该如何表达。而现在完蛋了，在没得到米库里欧的允许前自己居然任由感情支配干了这种事，他绝对会生气的！  
让史雷感到心安的是米库里欧没有拒绝他，又让他彻底丧失理智的是米库里欧回应了他。  
史雷感觉脑子里的那根弦啪地崩断了，那只原本环在腰间的手向上滑过柔顺的长发，发丝在指间流过按上了天族的后脑勺，史雷在他的唇上轻轻吮吸和摩擦着，获得允许后把舌头伸入他口中温柔地舔舐，每一处都不愿意放过，直到与迎上来的交欢缠绵在一起。  
无论是谁都是第一次接吻，没有丝毫经验都是遵循着本能在进行，免不了磕绊到牙齿，但谁也没太过在意，反而更加认真地深入探索，就像进入一座未知遗迹一样小心翼翼。这一吻持续了很长时间，直到两人缺氧到有点头晕才分开。  
大口呼吸着新鲜的空气，史雷的脑海由混乱迷离逐渐清醒过来，然而第一眼看见的就是那双直视着他的紫眸，在像是要把人心底看穿的犀利目光下他的身体瞬间僵硬，这眼神，恐怕不善。  
“米，米库里欧，那个，我……”回想起刚才发生的事史雷脑海一片空白，慌乱间发现自己连话都说不顺，脸也刷的红起来。他的脸烧的厉害，恨不得钻到被子里把自己遮住，但是这里只有唯一一条薄毯，现在还盖在两人身上呢。  
“清醒过来了？”天族开口，语气依旧平静的没有任何波澜。  
米库里欧的目光自始至终没从史雷脸上移开，反倒是史雷变得畏畏缩缩不断躲闪着不知道该怎么回答。余光瞥到好友的表情，看起来不像是高兴的样子，果然是生气了吧。突然青年猛地弹跳起来光速退到床尾，在床板上跪直了以头抢地，结结巴巴的道歉：“对，对不起！”  
“对不起什么呢？”米库里欧也坐起身子倚靠在床头，一手搭在膝盖上另一只手把额前凌乱的头发梳理齐，看着伏在床上战战兢兢的好友似笑非笑地问。  
“我不该，不该......”  
不该什么啊！自己明明喜欢米库里欧的不是吗！现在还在怯懦什么啊！史雷在心里狠狠把自己骂了一通，慢慢握紧了拳头，由于太用力地抵在床上把床垫都压的凹下去一块。  
不能再错过了，那就豁出去吧，他这么想着。  
“米库里欧！”青年抬起头认真凝视他，用无比坚定的语气说：“我喜欢你，很久很久以前就喜欢你了。不是朋友的那种喜欢，是在其之上的。”  
“我爱你。”  
三个字说出口后史雷不由自主地屏住了呼吸，他紧张地观察着米库里欧的表情，一丝变化都会让他心揪紧，他在等，等米库里欧的回复，他不知道米库里欧对他的感情是哪种，但不管是哪种回答自己都会接受。  
天族怔住了，他没想到会在这个时候听到史雷的告白，但是他早该知道的，从一开始就早该知道史雷对他抱怀着的这份情意，就像自己对他的感情一样。史雷总是个会带来意料之外的人，被这样在毫无防备的自己面前地说了出来，感觉更像是被他抢先了一步，但是这次就算了，然后他噗的笑出声。  
“笑什么啊……”史雷摸不透米库里欧的笑点在哪，只能心虚地问。  
“这句话，我等了多久你知道吗？”米库里欧的眼里蒙上了一层雾气，还有一丝水光在闪烁，他转过脸不想让史雷看见，假装不经意的抬手遮住眼睛来掩饰，轻轻说道，“笨蛋史雷，我也一样，我也爱你啊。”  
这一刻史雷的心里释然了，他终于了解了米库里欧的内心，他也是喜欢他的，所以才能让他如此亲近而毫不拒绝。前所未有的喜悦感涌上史雷的心头，米库里欧也是爱着自己啊，虽然刚刚在自己的名字前加了笨蛋两个字，但是史雷心底坦荡荡地承认了自己就是那个笨蛋，这种事情早该说了的，居然让米库里欧等了这么久。但是一想到米库里欧也老早就喜欢自己，史雷的心里甜得就像打翻了蜜罐一样，嘴角不自觉的上翘。  
“史雷，你的表情，麻烦正常一点？”  
史雷的脸像是笑开了花一样，简直把心里所有的高兴都画在了脸上，米库里欧看着面前的好友一副憨笑的模样，口是心非地吐槽着。他喜欢史雷也喜欢他这种无比直率的笑容，不带任何虚伪的、纯粹而发自内心的笑。当初就是放心不下史雷才跟着他离开何方去下界，后面的旅程并不一帆风顺，导师的道路更是充满坎坷，在史雷悲伤和迷茫的时候米库里欧都会陪在他身边，为的就是支撑他不让他被灾祸显主他们钻空利用，他想守护他纯粹的心，正因为如此史雷始终能朝着正确的方向前进，即使偶尔走岔了路米库里欧也总能把他拉回正轨。  
“米库里欧你知道吗我现在超级超级超级开心！”  
史雷几乎跳着站起身，从床尾挪到米库里欧面前，居高临下地看着他。  
米库里欧抬起头，对上那双流淌着笑意的绿眸，他的笑容总是能给周围人带来温暖。  
“米库里欧。”  
青年缓缓单膝跪下，好让自己的视线与米库里欧平行，他凝视着那双好似紫水晶般清澈绮丽的眼瞳，右手握成拳抵在自己胸口的心脏处，伸出左手掌心朝上，虔诚地呼唤着他最心爱之人的名字。  
“我爱你，米库里欧，做我的恋人吧。”  
天族一语不发地看着史雷跪在自己面前，默默注视着他的眼睛，史雷也是毫不回避地与他对视。  
眼睛能看出一个人的内心，那双一如既往清澈见底的翡绿色里盛满了爱意。与几分钟前的不一样，那时的史雷明显理智不在线，而现在这双眼睛里的是不带任何欲望的、独属于米库里欧的纯粹的爱。  
当米库里欧想开口时史雷又说道，“小时候爷爷告诉我人类与天族的不同，那时候我没觉得什么，等长大后才理解这个不同带来的痛苦。我很羡慕你们天族拥有这么漫长的生命，但是人类最多只有百来年啊。人类与天族本身就是两个不同的种族，如果相爱最先离去的肯定是人类，注定无法陪伴终生，这对天族来说实在太残忍。你说是不是？”  
米库里欧点点头。  
“我啊，从小时候起就很喜欢米库里欧，但是理解了这道鸿沟后反而不敢说了出来，我不能抛下你一人独自离去。米库里欧是个爱哭鬼我知道的，小时候看见老去的野山羊死掉时你哭了很久。”  
“你才是爱哭鬼，我记得明明是史雷哭的更凶！”天族顿时炸毛，抗议地反驳。  
“哈哈好好好，我是爱哭鬼我是我是。”史雷笑着摆摆手，继续说，“所以我一直不敢说，不敢说我爱你，但是现在不一样了。”  
“我的身体是玛提拉斯赋予的，拥有与天族一样漫长的生命，不需要担心谁会先离去的问题。我们拥有大把的时间去完成我们的梦想，不止是格林伍德大陆的遗迹，连这个世界的遗迹我们也能慢慢探索。”史雷依旧单膝跪着，重新把手伸出，略微垂下头闭上眼睛，像个宣誓的骑士一样无比庄重地说，“米库里欧，我沉睡了这么久，也让你等了我这么久，这些时间我都会慢慢弥补。我发誓，无论未来如何，无论发生什么，我都会一直一直陪在你身边，这辈子都不会离开。就像我们曾经约定的那样，米库里欧，我们一起，一起完成我们的梦想吧！”  
伸出的手传来了触感，另一只体温略低的手覆盖在了掌心上，史雷会心一笑，稍稍用力抓紧了它，但马上感觉不对劲，这只手颤抖的厉害。  
“米库……”史雷抬起头，喊出的半个名字却咽了回去，他看见米库里欧眼里噙满了泪水，于是慌乱间突然哑口不知道该怎么办。  
史雷把米库里欧拉了过来，让天族靠在自己的肩上边安抚地轻拍他的后背，顺便把散乱的长发也理了理。史雷的肩膀很宽，米库里欧把整个脑袋都搭在了上面，在他的安抚下慢慢平息了情绪。  
“好点了吗？”感受到身上的人不再颤抖了，史雷小心翼翼地问道。  
“我没事。”米库里欧抬起头，面色已经恢复如初。  
史雷松了一口气，“刚才吓死我了，米……唔呜！”  
剩下半句话被堵在了喉咙里，米库里欧咬上了史雷的嘴唇。  
史雷垂下眼帘看着天族突然吻住了自己，正巧赶上米库里欧睁开眼睛，他只是看了他一眼又闭上眼，仅仅一眼史雷也没看漏那眼里的淡淡幸福和笑意。  
米库里欧轻轻蹭着史雷的脸，温柔地吮舔他的唇瓣而没有深入。史雷也不敢乱动任由他索取，天族的吻细腻绵长，史雷微微眯起眼享受嘴边带来的痒痒的触感。  
不知过了多久两人才分开，像是想到了什么，史雷连忙抓起米库里欧的手，在手背上落下了一吻。  
“这是？”  
“这是最后一步，如此一来我们的仪式才正式完结。”史雷像只乖顺的大型犬一样盘腿端坐在米库里欧面前，两手撑在膝盖上露出一个得意的笑。  
“想不到你有时候还是挺浪漫的。”米库里欧抬手揉了揉面前这个毛茸茸的脑袋笑道。  
“米库里欧是不是很感动？感动地要哭的那种……”史雷的后半句越说越轻，他看见天族的鼻翼鼓了一下。  
“原来你是想我哭给你看？”米库里欧故意吸了吸鼻子，声音听起来像是鼻塞。  
“不不不！”史雷连忙摇头，他可不想再把米库里欧弄哭了，顿了顿他还是想确认地问，“所以，我们现在是恋人了对吧？”  
“笨蛋，这种事情还需要我说出来吗？”  
“当然啊，米库里欧不说出来的话我会一直困扰的！”史雷鼓起两腮闷闷地说。  
米库里欧笑着伸手捏了捏青年耳饰上的羽毛，抚摸上他的脸，说，“我们已经是了，不是吗？”  
史雷温暖的手覆盖在天族的手上，摁住它用自己的脸颊轻轻蹭着，“嗯！我最喜欢米库里欧了！”  
“我也，最喜欢史雷了。”  
又是轻柔的互吻后，米库里欧突然问：“还要继续吗？”  
“继续？”史雷不太明白。  
天族别扭地眼神飘向一边，指了指史雷的胯下，“要做下去吗？”  
裤裆那明显的隆起了一块。  
“啊，这……”史雷刷的脸红了，几乎条件反射地想要伸手去挡，却被另一只手抓住。  
“米，米库里欧……那个我去下卫生间。”  
“为什么要去卫生间？我不是在这里吗？我们难道不是恋人吗？”天族没有嘲笑史雷的窘迫，反倒是很认真的追问他，“我不能帮你吗？”  
一连串的反问逼得史雷哑口无言，他苦恼地摇了摇头，“不是那个意思啦，只是听说天族没有那方面的欲望，所以……”  
“我知道，但是不试试看怎么知道呢？”  
“米库里欧，你真的……”  
“我是认真的，因为我喜欢史雷啊，我也想了解你的全部。”米库里欧的身子向史雷移动了几分，近到可以感受到他身上传来的体温，温热细腻。天族张开手臂从脖颈环住史雷，手指插进毛茸茸的褐色发丛，在他的额头落下一吻。  
史雷仰头看着米库里欧，月光依旧明亮，温柔似水，挥洒入窗清晰地照出天族俊美的五官，而他只觉得此刻的天族如此妩媚动人，让他迷恋。青年将头靠近他的胸膛，魁梧有力的臂膀环住米库里欧纤细的腰身，拥着他一起栽倒在薄毯上。

 

（八）

 

房间被米库里欧顺手施加了领域，外界听不见领域范围内的声音，毕竟是借宿在别人家，两个人半夜的不睡觉折腾出不雅的声音实属于扰民。  
天族水色的长发软绵绵地散开在床上，在月光下宛若透明。史雷轻轻抚过他的发丝，宽厚的手游进贴身衣物，轻轻地揉捏胸前两处，仅几下，那敏感的两粒就变得坚硬起来。这种感觉从未体验过，一种奇妙酸麻的触电感从胸前蔓延到米库里欧全身。  
“唔……”天族的喉结动了动，一丝呜咽还来不及从喉咙里发出就被史雷用嘴堵住了口。  
史雷的吻初来时来势汹汹，米库里欧甚至感觉难以抵挡，而后渐渐变得温柔诱惑，又让他难以抗拒。两人的舌尖缠绕在一起，搅拌缠绵，互换口中的甘甜。  
当史雷想脱下他的衣物时，傲娇的天族象征性地在他身下挣扎了几下便任由史雷动作，将自己完完全全地展现在史雷面前。  
史雷一遍又一遍迷恋地看着这具像白瓷一样的身体，小心翼翼地吻吮，从额头至颈窝，从耳垂至胸前。最后他的视线落在天族半勃起的性器前，看来无论是身体还是下面，米库里欧都比自己要小上一圈，想到这他莫名觉得自己哪都赢了，嘴角不由得露出得意的笑。  
米库里欧闭上眼睛，这是他第一次用身体感受史雷的爱抚，他的身子一开始因为紧张而微微僵硬，却在史雷的轻吻下慢慢放松，他感觉自己的身体发生了奇妙的变化，非常奇怪的感觉，像是由身体发出的本能的期待感。  
米库里欧很美，他的身体自然也美到挑不出任何瑕疵。史雷沿着腹部吻下，张口含住了他的性器。  
“唔哈……史雷，你……”  
从下身传来的感觉过于刺激，米库里欧睁开迷蒙的双眼看见史雷正埋头于自己的腹部吞吐自己的阴茎。  
“米库里欧。”听见声音史雷抬起头，清澈的绿眸看向他充满了喜悦，“你看，天族和人类一样也是会有欲望的。”  
“就是这种感觉吗？”  
奇妙的感觉汇聚在腹部，那根对天族来说毫无用处的性器却直直地挺立在那，在史雷不断的吞吐下感觉更加奇怪了，这就是所谓的欲望吗？史雷也有过同样的感觉吗？在下界他也了解过这方面的书籍，但是他无法理解书里写的，毕竟自己是天族，跟人类还是不一样的吧，但是现在……  
“米库里欧，舒服吗？”  
“米库——里欧——”  
喊了两遍见好友还没有回应，史雷察觉到他明显在分神，不满的用力一吮吸。  
“嗯啊！”  
初次被挑起情欲的米库里欧绝对受不了这种强烈的刺激，不由自主地抓向史雷的后背，他感觉脑海一片空白，快感冲击着全身每一处神经，而下身积蓄已久的欲望在这瞬间释放而出，全部射在史雷的口中。  
天族失了魂似的躺在床上轻轻喘气，好久后才平复回来。  
史雷将精液细细咀嚼后全部吞下，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴角，米库里欧看见后羞红了脸，“笨蛋，那种东西能吃么？”  
“感觉有点甜，米库里欧要尝尝吗？”  
“我才不要！”  
两人相视几秒后一笑，史雷拥抱起米库里欧不停的吻他，在腰侧，在胸前，在脖颈，在各个地方留下属于自己的红色吻印。  
“米库里欧，我爱你。”  
“嗯，我知道。我也爱你，史雷。”  
史雷的吻停下了，他看着天族发丝凌乱毫无遮蔽地躺在自己面前，白皙的脸颊泛起淡淡的红晕，感觉到了他的动作没再继续，米库里欧困惑地睁开双眼，那双紫堇色眼睛一向冷静从容，而现在带上了迷离的情欲，仿佛在诱惑他。  
“怎么了，为什么停下？”  
软绵绵的声音，落在史雷的耳里却像是在勾引他犯罪。  
史雷凝视着他充满爱意的眼睛，忍住腹下的蠢蠢欲动，他的下身肿硬地厉害，却还是问道：“还要继续吗？”  
天族恢复了一丝清醒，但他笑的更加妩媚，抬起膝盖顶了顶人类的胯下，那里早已高高隆起。  
“你还能停下来吗？”  
史雷小小地倒抽了一口气，刚米库里欧那一挑逗差点让他理智崩断，“先说好哦，刚开始可能会有点疼的。”  
“没关系，我都能接受，只要是史雷……”  
米库里欧向上展开双臂拉住史雷的衬衫衣领，史雷顺着他的力慢慢俯下身，天族手指灵巧地帮他把每一个扣子解开然后脱下随手甩到了床下。现在史雷全身仅剩一条内裤，薄薄的布料清晰地勾勒出里面的庞然大物的尺寸。  
隔着布料米库里欧伸手触摸那根巨物，那里的温度比史雷的体温还要高上几分，这是他懂事后第一次触碰史雷的性器，又烫又硬，尺寸也大得惊人，米库里欧好不容易才能用一只手握住，然后用力捏了捏。  
“啊哈……”不出意外传来史雷的喘息。  
见此，天族的玩心大起，他没有脱下内裤，而是隔着它双手并用揉捏着史雷的性器。撑着性器的那层布料被米库里欧玩弄的松垮垮皱巴巴的，性器顶端渗出的液体把内裤弄湿了一小块，他却故意用湿了的那块布轻轻磨蹭性器的顶端，换来史雷更加急促的呼吸。  
史雷感觉要疯了，米库里欧的这些动作简直是在挑战他的极限。他用双手撑在米库里欧的两肩支撑自己的身体，面色潮红，粗重地喘着气，时不时从嘴边漏出几句呻吟。米库里欧睁开眼就能看见史雷的脸，那双绿眸里的清澈逐渐褪去染上情欲，眼底似乎隐隐有火焰在跳动，眼神逐渐变得像是捕猎的野兽一样闪烁着荧荧的光，这是危险的信号。  
“史雷，你不准动。”天族说。  
只感觉一阵天旋地转，史雷被米库里欧换了个位置变成躺在床上，现在是米库里欧骑跨在他身上居高临下，人类强迫让自己的脑子清醒一点，问道：“哈，哈嗯……米库里欧……你说什么？”  
“我说，你不准动。”  
米库里欧再次重复了一遍，不由分说地按住史雷的肩膀直接趴在他结实的胸膛上。  
没有衣物的阻隔，两具赤裸的身体紧紧贴合在一起，米库里欧的身体实在太过柔软，由于是水之天族的缘故体温也稍稍偏低，但史雷的温度没有丝毫因此降低反而感觉更加燥热了，他不由自主地抱住身上的人，把头深埋在天族柔软的颈窝里无比贪恋地嗅着他身上的味道。  
“唔……啊，米库……”  
史雷浑身一紧，抱着的动作突然僵硬。  
天族抬起头嘴角勾起一个得逞的微笑，他的手早已探至史雷的胯下，握住了那根致命的巨物。  
“我说过的，你不准动。”他重复了第三遍。  
“但是米库里欧……”史雷很委屈，他的下身一直被米库里欧掌控在手里，他的每一次触碰都会有种电流感传递全身，酸麻酥痒，欲火难耐得让自己急躁抓狂，但偏偏对方是米库里欧，史雷只能忍耐着乖乖听他的话。  
看出了史雷脸上的难耐，米库里欧知道自己不能再玩下去了，他伏在人类的双腿间，轻轻脱下那层对史雷来说无比碍事的内裤，那根巨物终于解放出来。  
由于凑的太近，阴茎跳出来时打在了米库里欧的脸上，这是米库里欧第一次近距离地观察史雷的性器，它出奇的粗壮，滚烫又坚硬，带着一股不同于史雷身上的特殊气息，但是他并不讨厌。  
“啊，抱歉……”看见了这一幕的史雷羞愧地想要道歉，然后下半句堵在了喉咙里，瞪大了眼睛。  
米库里欧张嘴含住了那根巨物，由于史雷的巨大尺寸米库里欧没法将它全部吞下，而且胀在嘴里也很难受，于是他又把它吐了出来。想了想后，米库里欧只能尽可能多的把史雷的性器塞进嘴里，剩下部分只能用手照顾。  
性器的前半被温暖湿润的口腔包围，剩下由天族柔软的手撸动，时不时米库里欧还会吐出性器细心的吮吻下面部分，用自己的口舌照顾到全部，带着色情意味的吞咽水声不绝于耳，换来的是史雷越来越粗重的喘息。他忍不住舒出了一口气，这种感觉太舒服了，就像在沙漠里干渴了几个月的旅人遇上绿洲湖泊，滋润了他燥热的心。  
一瞬间史雷有点怀疑这是不是现实。  
身处青春期的他其实起过很多次生理反应，每次都是在夜深人静或者没人在身边的时候自己悄悄解决。后来察觉到对米库里欧的不同于亲情友情的感情，甚至出现过性幻想的对象是米库里欧的自慰，而现在这种只出现在梦里或是幻想里的情景活生生地展现在自己眼前。  
水色的长发落在米库里欧的脸侧，似乎觉得碍事，他空出手把它捋在耳后。米库里欧确实跟以前不一样了，几百年的没有对方相互陪伴的岁月造成了很多的不同，无论是年龄还是阅历上。史雷能感受到米库里欧对自己有意识无意识的关切，但他不太习惯这样，就像是被当成小孩，即使他知道他只是停留在十七岁的青年，而米库里欧却是拥有几百年阅历的强大天族。  
史雷抬起迷蒙的眼睛看向下身，已经长大了更加让自己心动不已的米库里欧，自己的青梅竹马趴在两胯正色情地为自己口交。虽然年龄和阅历已经输给他了，但是这方面的事是人类更加擅长，唯独这个不能认输，不知不觉间性器又膨胀了一分。  
“唔！”感觉嘴里的巨物又变大了，米库里欧吐出后又有点艰难地重新吞入，带出的水色银丝来不及扯断挂在嘴角，紫堇色的眼瞳神色迷离，泛着湿润的水汽。  
“米库里欧……”史雷无视了米库里欧不准动的话，他忍不住了，口腔的内壁实在过于舒适，这种温暖湿润的触感比自己用手做简直舒服太多，他已经濒临顶点，手不由自主地探向天族的后脑勺，用力摁住往里插。  
“唔！”米库里欧被这突如其来的力道弄了个措手不及，他只能吞下史雷的一半，而现在整根阴茎全被顶入喉咙里，异样的感觉让他很难受，喉道本能地做出吞咽的反应。肌肉的收缩更加刺激着性器的前端，史雷感觉被他拼命抑制的快感终于在这一刻迸发，积蓄已久的精液全部射进米库里欧的喉道里。  
喉咙被灌入大量粘稠的液体，米库里欧忍不住想咳嗽，但是史雷却依旧不愿意松手，死死摁着他的脑袋，米库里欧的额头只能紧紧地贴在史雷的腹肌上，嘴里塞满了那根巨物，吐不出来又吞不下去，他的喉结在上下滚动，不适感让他不停地吞咽，但这却更加刺激着史雷。  
“米库里欧，米库里欧……”史雷按住不停挣扎的天族，他的意识早已飞到九霄云外，只能迷失自我般一遍一遍地重复着心爱之人的名字，不由自主地在米库里欧嘴里抽插起来，颤抖着在里面释放一波又一波快感。  
最后一次射精是他拔出来时射在米库里欧脸上，当看见白浊的液体顺着天族漂亮的脸蛋往下滴落时史雷的心里有点羞愧然后是升起了一股无法言说的满足。  
“咳……”米库里欧吞下还残留在嘴里的精液，食指摸过脸上的液体，闻了闻，皱起了眉头，“好腥。”  
他完全看不见自己现在这幅糟糕的模样，头发凌乱，淡色的嘴唇因为摩擦而变得泛红，脸上挂着乳白色的液体，而水雾蒙住的紫堇色眼眸在却在月光下水汪汪地发亮，美的想让人侵犯。  
史雷一动不动地紧盯着他的脸，被盯得不太自然的天族还没来得及开口询问就被他一个翻身压在了身下。  
米库里欧感觉快被压的喘不过气来，史雷整个身体都趴在他身上，在他的颈窝和脸上有些粗暴地吻着，然后撬开他的牙关，米库里欧能感觉到进来的那根舌头有些迫不及待地席卷他的口腔，把残留在里面的精液全部清理干净，然后与他缠绵搅拌在一起。两人互相交换唾液，腥味确实变淡了，取而代之的是史雷嘴里的甘甜，米库里欧下意识地按住他的脑袋加深了这个吻。  
“抱歉，我没忍住。”长吻后史雷抬起头，那些色情的液体还粘在米库里欧的脸上，于是他又俯下身细细舔干净。  
“史雷的，真的难吃。”天族毫不客气地评价。  
“以后我不会了。”史雷尴尬地笑了笑。  
“但是，我并不讨厌。”米库里欧伸手抚摸过他的脸，用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭，在其耳边轻声道，“我们还没结束吧？你那里还好吗？”  
我那里？史雷顺着米库里欧的视线往下滑，看见了抵在天族腹部的那根东西，明明已经释放过一次，不知什么时候又抬起头来。  
“想进来吗？”米库里欧的双腿环上史雷结实的腰，故意用脚趾蹭了蹭重新变得硬邦邦的阴茎。  
“想……”史雷舔了舔嘴唇，他惊讶于好友的大胆，却又很享受他对他的挑逗，老老实实地吐出了心声，“但是，会有点疼的。”  
“笨蛋，这句话你已经说过了。”天族露出妩媚的笑，“我也说过，只要是史雷我都能接受。”  
“放心吧，我会尽量温柔点的。”

 

湿热的舌头贴上米库里欧的喉结，轻轻啃咬，惹得天族仰起头露出脖子优美的曲线。史雷顺着脖颈一路吻下，含住胸前早已挺立的两粒乳点，用舌尖轻轻打转挑逗，换来身下人甜美的呻吟。  
“米库里欧喜欢这里？”史雷含住左边的小乳点模糊不清地说，右边的用手轻轻揉捏。  
“嗯，很舒服。”  
是吗？听见米库里欧的喜欢后，史雷尝试用舌尖轻轻触碰乳尖，就像蜻蜓点水一样。果然，每一次触碰都能引来天族浑身的一次颤抖。  
“史雷。”米库里欧环住了他的脖子，“别一直玩那里了。”  
“但是米库里欧看起来很喜欢那里啊。”史雷停下动作抬起头眨了眨眼睛。  
米库里欧轻声喘息，没有回答。天族的情欲已经被挑起，他现在渴望更多，身体更多被史雷触碰。  
见米库里欧没有回应，史雷不满的用力吮吸乳头，天族顿时带着拔高的呻吟按住他毛茸茸的脑袋，双腿不自觉地在他两腰侧摩擦。  
“嗯啊，史雷……别再玩那里了……”米库里欧的声音带上了哀求。  
好吧，史雷听话地放过了胸前两处，沿着光滑紧致的腹部一路印上红印，印象里米库里欧的腰一直很细，自己用双手就能刚刚好把它契合，现在还是一样，虽然米库里欧的样貌多多少少改变了，但是纤细的腰身一直没变。  
史雷伸出手探向天族的后庭，米库里欧的身体顿时一僵，他感觉有什么东西摸向了自己的后面。  
“米库里欧的后面，已经湿了啊。”史雷的指头在穴口附近徘徊，那里已经流出了许多爱液，于是他沾上了一些抹在褶皱处。  
“这种事别说出来，天族也是有情欲的啊。”米库里欧还保持着几分清醒和矜持，他睁开眼，看见史雷把食指插入自己的身体时又脸红的捂住眼闭上。  
由于第一次被异物侵入，米库里欧条件反射地绷紧了身体，这让史雷的扩张有点麻烦。  
“米库里欧，放松点。”史雷俯下身在他耳旁轻声说。  
热气打在耳窝里，带着史雷的气息和温度，他和他脸贴着脸，史雷的每一次说话米库里欧都能感觉到他声带的震动，天族先是抱紧了这具散发着热意的生机勃勃的身体，然后双手松开落回床上。  
“我现在很放松。”  
米库里欧努力分开腿好让史雷的手指更方便地进入，看着他逞强的模样，明明还紧皱着眉头，史雷心里的爱怜之意大起。他再次含住了天族微微勃起的性器，用舌头灵巧地打转，天族的性器也在他的挑逗下慢慢挺立起来。  
而后史雷又继续吻上了他的腰。  
“唔……”  
史雷的耳边传来断断续续的呻吟，由于注意力被其他地方引走，米库里欧的下面才真正放松，史雷也能感受到他的手指也不被咬得那么紧了，一根手指很顺后他又放进了一根，两根手指一边前进一边按压早就变得湿润润的内壁。  
“啊！”  
突如其来的尖叫把史雷吓了一跳，手指突然被肉壁咬紧，像是在阻挡他继续入内。  
“米库里欧？”  
“你在干什么啊！”米库里欧别扭地扭动了腰，似乎想离手指远一点。  
“没干什么啊。”不理解米库里欧的反应，史雷又动了动手指。  
“啊！别碰……别碰那……”天族再次呻吟。  
“别碰那？但是米库里欧看起来很舒服的样子啊。”  
史雷反而激起了兴趣，无视了天族的话语反复在惹出他呻吟的那块软肉处摩擦。  
“史雷，你这个……啊哈……”米库里欧想说笨蛋的，这个人为什么这种时候脑袋这么好使啊，但是想说出的的字却变成了断断续续的娇喘。  
看着米库里欧眉头紧皱难耐的模样，史雷知道自己玩过头了，他放过了那处敏感点，继续放进第三根手指。由于刚才的刺激甬道内的液体变多了，抽动手指的动作越来越顺畅，甚至能听见咕噜咕噜的水声。  
米库里欧紧闭着眼，全心全意感受史雷的爱抚。史雷虔诚地吻遍这具美丽身体任何角落，小心翼翼地为他做扩张，即使他现在很难耐，下身硬的发胀，他也要忍着等米库里欧适应后继续，这是他们彼此的第一次，温柔的人类不想给他的爱人带来一丝疼痛。  
“我要进去了。”性器的前端抵在穴口，史雷柔声道。  
“嗯。”天族软软地回应。  
由于做好了充分的扩张，第一次的进入并没有给米库里欧带来太多不适，史雷也尽可能地缓慢地送入。  
“已经……是全部了。”  
说完两人都长长的舒了一口气。  
史雷抚过米库里欧光滑平坦的小腹，自己的分身就在这里面，甚至只要轻轻按下就能感觉到触感，想到这他冒出了个小小的恶作剧。宽厚的手掌覆盖在小腹上，然后下身慢慢抽出再缓缓推送，史雷用手掌来充分感受腹下自己分身的动作。  
但这做法在米库里欧这边感受实在太折磨人了，天族不满地双腿环上史雷的腰，用力往下压，猝不及防的人类突然被压趴下，最终结果是还在天族身体里的性器一捅到底。  
“唔！”  
“啊！”  
快速的摩擦带来绝妙的快感，无与伦比到突破理智，两人不约而同地呻吟出声。史雷还留着一丝清醒想在释放前退出，但是天族像是摸透了他的想法更加用力地压住他。  
“史雷，就在里面。”  
耳边轻轻呢喃着的诱惑的声音摧毁了他最后的理智，史雷挣脱米库里欧的压制，忍下快要释放的冲动，遵循自己的本能横冲直撞，一遍又一遍冲击着最深处。  
“史雷，慢点，嗯……啊啊！”  
怎么还能慢的下来？耳边不断传来的娇喘更像是鼓舞了史雷，他抬高米库里欧的腰，加快了抽送速度，阴茎刮过内壁的软肉，每一次进入都会紧紧包裹着他，史雷盯着两人的交合处，在那个可爱的小穴不停吞吐下透明的液体浸满了整根性器，在月光下泛着色情的光。史雷慢慢记住了那个敏感的点，他的每一次用力推入都会特意去蹭那块柔软的地方，换来米库里欧更加动人甜腻的娇吟。  
“史雷……啊，快点，再快点……”  
米库里欧胡言乱语着矛盾的话，生理的盐水在眼角滑落，他完全扯下了矜持的面具，原先只是拽住身下薄毯的双手紧紧抓住史雷的后背，在上面胡乱抓出一道道红色的痕迹，他把腿张得更开紧紧夹住史雷的腰，身体迎合着抽插而摇晃腰身承受史雷的冲击。  
史雷做着最后的冲刺，他把整根阴茎退出来又一口气插到底，如此大幅度地重复动作。性器与敏感点的摩擦给天族带来了泯灭神智的快感，他大声喊出带着哭腔的呻吟却又更加用力的摆动腰身。  
“史雷，史雷……”  
粗重的喘息，娇媚的呻吟，在不知史雷抽插了多少次后天族突然弓起上半身，呻吟陡然拔高，张开手臂呼唤着恋人的名字。  
“米库里欧，米库里欧……”史雷伏下身把头埋在米库里欧的颈窝回应他，他也快到极点了。  
天族紧紧环住青年的脖颈和腰，人类也抱紧了天族倒在床上，快感一起从结合处释放，从未体验过这种感觉的两人不约而同地绷紧了身子互相抱住对方，史雷把滚烫的爱意全部浇灌在天族的身体里。  
高潮过后是久久的平静，米库里欧先恢复了一点神，他还能感觉到史雷的另一部分还在自己的身体里，他揉着压在自己身上毛茸茸的脑袋，笑道：“原来，原来人类是通过这种方式来传达爱意。”  
“那，米库里欧感受到我的爱了吗？”史雷动了动，他支起身子，把疲软的分身从米库里欧身体里退出。天族的腹部已经一片泥泞，看着那片透明的液体，史雷想都没想沾了沾把手指含进嘴里。  
“喂！”米库里欧有点恼羞。  
“是甜的。”史雷砸了咂嘴。  
“史雷的又臭又腥，还很难吃。”  
青年尴尬地摸摸头，米库里欧话锋一转，“但是，我并不讨厌，因为——”  
史雷竖起了耳朵。  
“我爱你。”  
“嗯！我也最爱你了，米库里欧。”史雷开心笑着打横抱起米库里欧，走下床进入浴室。他们身上黏糊糊的，粘满了各种来不及风干的体液，米库里欧的后穴还在不停地流出白色液体，滴落在床单和薄毯上。  
“床单也弄脏了。”史雷有点头疼。  
“没事，我会处理好的。”米库里欧在半空制造了一个水球，薄毯在里边哗啦啦地翻滚着。  
水属性的天响术就是方便，摸了摸被分离出水汽重新变得干蓬蓬的薄毯，史雷心里感叹。  
激情过后是满身的疲惫，月光渐渐暗了下去，米库里欧看了眼窗外，是云层上来把月亮遮住了。  
“时间不早我们该睡觉了。”  
“嗯，是该睡了，总不能明天让蕾娜小姐来喊我们起床。”史雷伸了伸懒腰说道，顺便还打了个哈欠。  
米库里欧掀起薄毯一角准备躺下。  
“等等！”  
“嗯？”天族停住动作。  
“我想跟你一起睡。”  
米库里欧环视房间，再三确认这里只有一张床后纳闷地问：“我们难道不是一起睡吗？”  
“不，我指的是我想……我想抱着你睡觉。”史雷不好意思地说。  
“这么大了还跟个小孩一样。”  
“那你就当我是个小孩吧。”史雷嘿嘿笑着钻进被窝，在米库里欧的脸上啄了一啄，飞快的缩进薄毯躺下。  
腰间被搭上了一只手臂，史雷轻轻地环住他，把脑袋倚在天族柔软的颈窝，懒洋洋地哼哼道，“果然，抱着米库里欧的感觉很舒服。晚安。”  
摸摸脸侧被亲过的地方，米库里欧笑了，他不甘示弱地把史雷的脑袋稍稍捧起来，也在相同的位置亲了一口，然后才闭上眼睛，轻轻道：“晚安。”

 

翌日，吃完早饭后，史雷提出准备去这个国家的最南边的沿海城市——格林南。据书上介绍那里有这个国家最大最长的海滩，海水在阳光的照射下能变换五种颜色，水质也极为清澈。由于地处无风带，少有大风大浪，特产是各种热带水果，是极佳的观海游玩圣地。  
得知他们要离开后，女主人一家在门口为他们送行。  
莎蒂拽住史雷的衣角，睁大了她那双水汪汪的眼睛问，“大哥哥，你们还会回来吗？”  
史雷蹲下身，捧起女孩的脸温柔地说，“肯定还会回来呀，等哥哥们回来给莎蒂带好吃的好不好啊？”  
“嗯！一言为定！”莎蒂露出笑颜。  
“一言为定～”史雷揉了揉她的脑袋，然后站起身对蕾娜说，“蕾娜小姐，多谢你的款待。”  
“不用谢，这是应该的。”蕾娜摇摇头。  
“那个，那我们就走了。文特先生的事我们会多帮你留意的，一有消息我就通知你。”史雷不知该说些什么好，想了想还是决定先帮她安定情绪。  
蕾娜鼻尖一酸，这位青年真的太温柔了。她弯腰鞠躬，发自内心地祝福他们，“两位大人路上小心，愿神明祝福你们。”

TBC..........................


End file.
